Strawberry Shortcake saves Christmas
by Mitty-of-66
Summary: It' Christmas-and Blum Budding is determined to spoil everyone's happiness! Strawberry Shortcake catchs the opportunity to discover the reason of her nastyness... and to save Christmas.


_I __own__nothing__._

_**Strawberry**____**Shortcake**____**saves**__** Christmas**_

_Green Meadow Village, some days before Christmas._

Contrary to what people thought, Blum Budding _loved_ Christmas. She liked push the old ladies in the glaze to make them fall. She adored throw snowballs with a stone inside to the little children who was playing in the park. And, in top of that, her favourite activity was to spoil everybody's happiness.

-You are right, her mother said. "They all deserve this."

The only one who wasn't overwrought was Christmas Pudding.

-Try to understand her, she said. "She hasn't got any friends. If we are nicer with her, she'll stop."

When her two little sisters, Black Pudding and Poudingue heard at her, they ignored her. But their mother too was angry.

-It can't go on, she declared one day. "Budding is spoiling everyone's Christmas. You will celebrate it at your cousins, in Strawberry Land."

-But it far! Black Pudding had cried.

-I know, Blackie, but I don't see anything else. I'll phone to your cousins tonight.

_-You are saying… we'll see our cousins this Christmas?_

-Exactly.

_-I agree, but… do you remember the last time? It hadn't been a successful experience._

Mrs Pudding heard something in the other side of the phone and a new voice resounded.

_-No way! Do you remember the last time?_

-Don't worry. I hadn't invited Blum Budding.

But they didn't know somebody else was listening to them.

_Strawberry__ Land, the 24 __December__._

-She's just so cute!

Blueberry Muffin had hugged Poudingue. After three hours spent in the train, the sisters were finally arrived in Strawberry Land.

-Me too, I want to have a little sister like that, but my parents always say it's impossible.

Poudingue struggled.

-She's grumpy and not really affectionate, Christmas Pudding explained.

-Come on, Plum Puddin' purposed, "we have to prepare the room. Don't forget Christmas is tonight!

-Great job!

Thanks to the cheerfulness of everyone and the advices from Christmas Pudding, The room, the Christmas tree and the decoration were just perfect. The kids gone out of the room to enjoy their job.

-The party room had never been so beautiful! Strawberry Shortcake cried.

-When _someone_ didn't disturb us, your cousins are very nice, Raspberry Tart said to her best friend.

They only had the time to see the white projectile before it touched Poudingue. The baby began to bleed and cry. When she saw her little sister injured, Black Pudding entered in a great anger.

-BLUM BUDDING! She screamed.

Her nasal cousin gone out of the smog.

-Blum Budding…

Black Pudding couldn't contain her anger.

-How can you be so naughty? I'll…

-Black Pudding…

-Get off my back, Plum!

Blum smiled sadistically and turned on one's heel.

-I'll catch up her, Strawberry Shortcake decided.

She didn't know exactly what she'll do, but she would try.

The weather get worse. Strawberry could hardly see ahead her, but she really wanted to speak with Blum.

-Blum! Come back.

-No.

-What happen?

-I don't want to speak with you.

-Please…

-I HATE CHRISTMAS!

Strawberry Shortcake blenched. Blum Budding had never shouted like that.

-I hate Christmas, she repeated. "I hate the food, all your kindness makes me vomit… and I had never got any present!"

Blum ran away.

-Wait for me!

Strawberry tried to follow her, but it was difficult, with all the snow.

-Blum…

-Shut up.

-I mean… we'll better find a shelter.

-Find your shelter alone. I'll die on the snow, and everybody will be happy.

-No!

-Find one person who like me.

-Your mother.

-My mother… she'll be certainly very sad, but it's the life.

-I'll never let anybody die on the snow. What is it?

A light was shining in the smog.

-It's look like a house. Come on, Blum.

Strawberry forced Blum to follow her, and they entered in the house. They'll find three girls who were decorating the room, with the help of them mother. But it wasn't the strangest. The entire scene was in black and white, ever Strawberry and Blum.

Shortcake suddenly understood.

-We are in the past-in _your_ past, she said.

-I'**b** sure i**d**'s we'll be the **b**ost wonderful **G**hris**db**as we'll ever **b**ast, the younger said.

She was four or five years old ago and she spoke with a nasal voice. The two other were seven and ten years old.

-It's you, Blum, Strawberry murmured.

But something was wrong.

-Hey, wait a minute. Black Pudding has the same age as you but here she's one year older. You are only five years old, so it takes place the last year. But Christmas Pudding was seven years old, and not ten!

-It doesn't take place the last year.

-What?

-They are not Black Pudding, Christmas Pudding and me, it's our mothers.

Blum moved toward the girls.

-Hey, be careful! They'll see you.

-We are in the past. They couldn't see, fell, smell or heard at us.

Budding showed the eldest girl.

-Major Pudding, she said. "She's Black Pudding's, Christmas Pudding's and Poudingue's mother."

She looked at the second.

-Yorkshire Pudding. She'll be the twins' mother.

Indeed, Yorkshire wore big glasses.

-And…

She touched the youngest sister.

-Bulverised Budding. _My_ mother.

-She's…

Strawberry Shortcake didn't find her words.

-Hey girls, why don't you go sing outside? The mother purposed.

-Meat Pudding, my grandmother.

-Grea**d**! I love sing, Bulverised cried.

-Let's follow her, Strawberry said.

-No.

-Why?

-I don't want, full stop.

-Hey, stop moaning…

-I refused!

-Come on, it will be interesting.

Blum Budding agreed reluctantly. When they gone out of the house, they noticed the scene was now a lively and friendship street. They looked at the passers-by, and listened at the three sisters.

-Your mother sing marvellously well, Strawberry Shortcake murmured.

-Okay, and now, we go away.

-No, wait a moment.

-No!

Blum violently pulled Strawberry's hair.

-Ouch! Why did you do that?

-Shut up!

Strawberry Shortcake noticed two youths in the street, whose were walking toward the sisters.

-Look. What will they do?

Blum pushed Shortcake.

-Listen at me… WE GO AWAY!

But Strawberry Shortcake managed to escape and ran away to listen at the conversation. The youths were speaking with Bulverised Budding.

-How do you dare sing here with your ridiculous voice?

-Stop annoyed her or… threatened Major Pudding.

-Hey, it's so cute. The little baby needs the help of her big sister.

-Find an agreement, Yorkshire Pudding purposed. We…

But the two youth pushed Bulverised and made she fall.

-S**d**o**b** tha**d**! S**d**o**b** tha**d** **d**ow!

-Let her!

Major Pudding tried to beat the first youth, and Yorshire attacked the second, but the managed to kick the little Bulverised.

-She speaks with a ridiculous nasal voice!

The scene around Strawberry Shortcake and Blum Budding evaporated.

-I'm sorry. I didn't know…

But Blum slapped Strawberry and ran away.

-Blum! Come back!

Blum had totally disappeared. Strawberry Shortcake began to walk, when she saw a red shadow.

-Santa Claus? It's you?

-Of course it's me, little girl. What do you want?

-Uh… have you see one other little girl with short black hair and a brown dress?

-You mean Blum Budding, isn't it?

-You know her?

-Of course! I know every child in the world, but I don't bring presents at all of them.

-Why? You are the Santa Claus. It's your work!

-Look at Blum Budding. Do you really think she deserve presents?

Strawberry Shortcake sighed.

-No but… Why don't you try only this year? Maybe she'll… hate Christmas a little bit less.

-Blum Budding doesn't hate Christmas. Indeed, she loves it because it's the perfect opportunity to spoil everyone's happiness.

-This is not her own fault, I know the entire story.

-Okay. I understand Christmas is, for her, a bad remembrance.

The Santa Claus thought a moment.

-You know what? You had won. I'll bring her a present, but only this year, to try. I'll continue if she'll become a nice little girl.

-Oh, thank you so much!

-Come on, go retrieve your friends. See you later!

Strawberry Shortcake had found Blum Budding two minutes after had met the Santa Claus. Blum was crying, alone.

-What are you doing here? Let me quiet.

-I don't want to annoy you.

-You do.

Strawberry tried to touch Blum, but she struggled.

-I'm sure this Christmas will not be as terrible as the others.

-I'm sure you're wrong.

-Strawberry Shortcake? Blum Budding?

-Who is it?

It was Elderberry Owl.

-You are totally crazy! Imagine what would have happened if you had lost yourselves!

-We're sorry, Elderberry.

-Everybody is dead out of worrying. Come back home. And don't do foolishness, I look at you.

-Strawberry Shortcake! You're alive! Raspberry Tart cried.

Everyone was relieved to see Strawberry was okay.

-And _her_ too is okay, Black Pudding muttered, when she saw Blum Budding.

Poudingue was whimpered on Christmas Pudding's knees. She had a sticking-plaster on her cheek and let her be cuddled, thing she rarely did.

-What did you do? Blueberry Muffin asked.

Blum didn't answer.

-I think we had been…lost but we had quickly found our way, Strawberry explained.

Plum Puddin' sighed.

-It was extremely dangerous. Do you understand? In this weather, your corporal temperature falls very quickly. You had missed to do hypothermia.

-We are okay, don't worry. Isn't it, Blum?

But she wasn't here anymore.

-Merry Christmas!

Blum Budding sighed. It was the worse moment of this stupid celebration. Everybody will have a present and her… nothing! It was really depressing. She was thinking she would certainly stay hide for the rest of the day when she heard something.

-Blum Budding? Where are you?

She hesitated. Should she answer? But Strawberry Shortcake found her before.

-Hey, don't stay hidden. I have something for you.

-Something… for me?

-Indeed.

Blum Budding took timidly her present.

-It's the first time something is given to me at Christmas.

-What is it?

It was a book.

-Do you like read?

-Hey! It's _"Hundred dirty tricks to do to your friends"_

-I hope you'll not use it today.

-Uh uh…

-Thank you so much.

It was the end of the holydays and the three sisters had to come back home.

-You see, this Christmas hadn't been so horrible, Chistmas Pudding noticed.

-I had hope Blum had been frozen in the storm, Black Pudding murmured.

-Come on, Blackie. She hadn't annoyed you a much.

-Did you forget what she had done to Poudingue?

Poudingue whimpered.

-Now, she's a little bit nicer. There's a good side in everyone, Christmas insisted.

-You come back when you want! TN Honey cried. "But the last time tried to forget Blum Budding."

-In fact, we had discovered your phone was tapping, Plum Pudding explained. "Blum Could heard all your conversations."

-But this time we're sure she's really reformed, Plum Puddin' completed.

-Like that, I only had to defeat one person before marry Puddin', TN Honey murmured, looking at Plum Pudding.

-What do you mean? The interested shouted.

-Nothing…

-I don't believe you!

The two girls begin to fight.

-Hey girls, stop that!

With the help of his cousins, Puddin' managed to separate the fighters.

-We're sorry, but if we don't leave you immediately, we'll miss our train, Christmas Pudding said.

The five cousins said goodbye.

-And what about Blum Budding?

-Don't worry, she always finds a way to come back at Green Meadow Village alone, without us.

Strawberry was looking at the lake. She was hopeful the fishes weren't frozen stiff. It was too horrible, but she hoped too her and her friends quickly could skate. She heard someone behind her.

-Who is…?

Someone pushed her very hard and she fell on the ice. Luckily, it didn't break.

-Blum Budding! I thought you were…

Blum kicked the ice.

-Oh no, Strawberry murmured when she saw the cracks.

She flew on the glacial water. And she heard the nasal laugh when she was swimming toward the bank.

**THE END**

MERRY CHRISTMAS!


End file.
